heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzo quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Hanzo. Clicked *"The master of the Shimada Clan has returned." (Upon purchase) Interactions ;Overwatch Heroes (D.Va, Lúcio, Tracer, etc.) *"Overwatch? Hmph. So you are the ones for whom my brother betrayed our clan." *"Your ideals are childish. Open your eyes to the real world." ;Alexstrasza *"I am ready, Lifebinder. Are you?" *"My resolve has been tested again and again. Today is no different." ;Garrosh *"A dutiful son may never rest. You bring honor to your father's memory." *"Hah. Indeed we do." ;Genji *"Think you can do better than me?" *"My brother is dead. I killed him with my own hands." ;Nova *"Let us see if your rifle can match my bow." *"So you've heard of my skills before. Good." ;Widowmaker Nova *"You look like Widowmaker. Now show me that you can shoot like her." *"Hmph. You're more like Widowmaker than I thought." ;Murky *"A talking fish? Is this a joke?" *"Whatever you are, just stay out of my way." ;Samuro *"I have lost my home and my brother, but I will not lose my honor." *"I swore never to wield a sword again. My skill with a bow is more than enough." ;Sylvanas *"I have heard that your kind make for excellent archers. Our arrows will find their marks." *"Hah! More than you know." ;Tyrande *"Your archery is keen, but your heart is soft. Compassion has no place in battle." *"Hmph. I need no goddess to guide my arrows." ;Valla *"Crossbows. Hmph. Toys for children." *"Yes. You will soon witness what a true archer can do." ;Ronin Zeratul *"You dare to wear that armor? What a disgrace." *"That armor... Hmph. You look ridiculous." Kills ;Bow Users (Sylvanas, Tyrande, Valla) *"I am not so easy a target." ;Overwatch Heroes (D.Va, Lúcio, Tracer, etc.) *"Is that the best Overwatch can offer?" ;Stealth Heroes (Nova, Valeera, Zeratul, etc.) *"There is nowhere to hide." ;Alexstrasza *"Am I ready now, Lifebinder?" ;Chromie *"You are no true dragon." ;Genji *"You were never my equal." *"Just as when we were boys." ;Raynor *"I would take my bow against your rifle any day." ;Sylvanas *"No time for games." Humorous These lines can be heard if Hanzo is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Have you nothing better to do?" *"No, of course you don't. As I expected." *"Why does everyone think I'm a villain? Is it the goatee? (Pause) It's the goatee, isn't it?" *"Revenge is never a straight line. It's a forest, and like a forest... It can be most enjoyable." *"When in doubt, put a bow on it." *"Every year, I sneak into Shimada Castle to honor my fallen brother. You'd think at this point the clan would just close the gate." *"I've heard that some archers use arrows that deploy nets or explosives. Some even have boxing gloves. Hah. A true archer has no need for such parlor tricks. Now where are my Scatter and Sonic Arrows?" *"Garrosh is proud of his tattoos, but can they summon a pair of spirit dragons? Hmph. Didn't think so." *"Sine of x equals cosine of pi over two minus x. Simple trigonometry!" *"I am Hanzo Shimada. I'm the best around. Nothing's going to ever keep me down." *"It's not my fault if people want to pick me all the time. They simply recognize greatness when they see it." *"It is not enough that I should succeed. Others should fail." *"They say that perfect is the enemy of good. So, I guess I'm a villain, after all. Hahaha!" Category:Quotations